Real Love?
by Selena90
Summary: Eine Fanfic über das letzte Schuljahr von Lily und James
1. Default Chapter

**Seite 1** - 1

Das ist meine aller erste FF, also bitte seit nicht zu hart mit mir. Wegen Rechtschreib und Grammatikfehlern tut es mir aufrichtig leid. Aber ich will euch ja nicht unnötig aufhalten oder euch mit meinem Gerede langweilen. Bei Fragen einfach an mich wenden.  
Vie Spaß noch  
eure Selena

Also auf los geht's los, noch Viel Spaß  
LOS  
Prolog

Es war früh morgens, als ein lautes klopfen am Fenster ein etwa siebzehn jähriges Mädchen aus dem Schlaf fuhren ließ. Leise stand sie auf und öffnete das Fenster. Ein graues Bündel aus Federn kam ihr entgegen. Sie identifizierte das Bündel als eine der Schuleulen aus Hogwarts.

Wer schreibt mir mitten in den Sommerferien eine Eule aus der Schule? Ich kenne niemanden außer unseren Schulleiter Albus Dumbledor, der sich zu der Zeit dort aufhält, aber was würde der Schulleiter von mir wollen? Wir haben kaum zwei Wochen Ferien, ich habe mich an alle Zauberergesetze und Schulregeln gehalten und habe mir außer vielleicht dem Hass auf meine Familie nichts zu schulden kommen lassen, was also soll das? Na ja, wenn ich ihn öffnen würde wüste ich es, also los nur Mut!

Sorgsam band sie den Brief vom Bein der Eule los und öffnete vorsichtig den Brief, der auf der Rückseite das Schulwappen trug. Ein Stück Pergament kommt ihr sachte entgegen geflogen. Behändig entfaltete sie es und erkennt sofort die ordentliche, gutleserliche Schrift ihres Schulleiters. Sie begann hastig, aber doch gründlich zu lesen:

Lily,  
es tut mir wirklich Leid deine wohlverdienten Ferien zu stören aber für dich ist es so traurig es auch ist nicht länger sicher bei deinen Muggeleltern zu Hause, da der dunkle Lord noch verstärkter nach Muggelgeborenen und fähigen Hexen und Zauberern unserer Seite sucht. Dabei macht er auch vor unschuldigen und jungen Leuten nicht stopp. Deshalb hat der Orden beschlossen dich in einer Zaubererfamilie unter zu bringen, bis die akute Gefahr gebannt oder der Schulbeginn ist. Ich hoffe du bist nicht all zu deprimiert . Ich komme dich heute persönlich um sechzehn Uhr abholen und rede auch noch einmal mit deinen Eltern.  
Bis dann!  
Albus Dumbledor

Innerlich freute Lily sich riesig, denn schlimmer als hier würde es wohl kaum werden. Petunia, Lilys jüngere Schwester ihr neuer und ach so toller Freund Vernon ,ihre Eltern und all die Neugierigen Nachbarn, die mit ihr sobald sie sie sehen Kreutzverhör spielen und sie ausfragen wie es den auf ihrem Internat sei. Jedes Mal musste Lily aufpassen nicht aus versehen etwas von Zauberei zu sagen.

Bis zum nächsten Kapi, dass um auch wenigstens etwas länger sein wird.  
Eure  
Selena


	2. Wohin?

**Seite 1** - 1

Wohin?

1.Kapitel: Wohin?

Sie hatte die Zeit bis sechzehn Uhr kaum ausgehalten. Endlich war es vier Uhr und Dumbledor apparierte mit einem lauten 'Plop' in Lilys Zimmer, direkt vor sie.

"Guten Tag, Professor!" begrüßte Lily ihn schüchtern

"Hallo Lily, ich rede kurz mit deinen Eltern und dann können wir auch schon los." antwortet er ihr fröhlich.

"Entschuldigen sie, aber wo soll ich eigentlich hin?"

"Das wirst du sicherheitshalber erst erfahren wenn wir da sind. Nur so viel es sind zwei Auroren, die auch Mitglieder im Orden sind."

Damit verließ Dumbledor ihr Zimmer und begab sich auf den Weg hinüber in das Wohnzimmer, wo Lilys Eltern grade zusammen mit Petunia saßen.

Nach ca. einer Viertelstunde kam Dumbledor zurück und sie konnten endlich per Portschlüssel zu der Familie.

Sie kamen in einer sehr großen hellgelben Küche heraus und eine freundlich lächelnde Frau schien schon auf sie zu warten. Irgendwie erinnerte sie Lily an jemanden, nur wusste sie nicht an wen.

"Ahhh, Albus! Da seit ihr ja endlich."

"Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat."

"Ach das macht doch nichts!" an Lily gewannt fügte sie hinzu "Und du bist?"

"Lily, Lily Evans, Madam."

"Das ist Mrs. Potter" stellte Dumbledor vor

"Ach, wie so so förmlich? Nenn mich einfach Rosemary."

Lily fiel aus allen Wolken.

Es gibt viele Zaubererfamilien, warum, warum nur muss ich grade zu den Potters? Warum zu James? Zu Sirius. James, der einzige Junge der mich je gefragt hat, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen wolle, der, der nie ernst bleiben konnte, der, der nichts außer Streichen und Blödsinn im Kopf hat, der, der nie ernst bleiben konnte, der, der die einzige Person darstellt, die ich je verhext habe, der ,der von allen Mädchen verehrt wird, der tolle Potter mit seinen Muskeln und seine ach so coolen Haare. Dieser arrogante, selbstsichere Blödmann der seine ZAGs geschafft hatte ohne eine Sekunde ernsthaft zu lernen. Ich hasse einfach alles an ihm.

Rosemary Potter riss sie aus ihren gedankten

"Es freut mich das du hier bist, fühle dich wie zu Hause."

"Danke"

"Und ich bin übrigens sehr Stolz auf dich. Du bist die einzige, die es jemals Gewagt hat James zu verhexen, was er auch dringend nötig hatte."

Lily war verlegen, musste sie sie daran erinnern? Aber anscheinend war sie ihr nicht böse deswegen.

"Ich muss los" warf Dumbledor ein

"Natürlich Aber du weißt das du hier jederzeit willkommen bist Albus."

Erneut apparierte Dumbledor.

Kaum war Dumbledor weg, da stürmten auch schon James und Sirius in die Küche

"Mom, wann gibt's Abendessen?"

Erst jetzt bemerkte er Lily  
"also James unhöflich geht es auch nicht mehr, oder" rüffelte seine Mutter ihn

"Hallo Lily, was machst du eigentlich in unserer Küche?"

Blödmann!

"Hallo James!"

"James, wie wäre es, wenn du Lily das Haus zeigst? Sie wird wohl bis zum Schulbeginn hier bleiben, wenn der Orden es nicht vorher als sicher genug ansieht für sie, nach Hause zurück zu kommen .Und deshalb, sollte sie wissen wo was ist. Danach können wir essen. Sag bitte auch Sirius bescheid."

"Ja" antwortet James genervt

"Aber nur wenn es dir nichts ausmacht!"

Doch James war schon aus der Küche verschwunden.

"Warte doch James."

Tatsächlich wartete er sogar hinter der nächsten Ecke auf Lily, jedoch jetzt mit einem fröhlichen Gesicht und einer falte, die er normal nur bekam, wenn er sich mal wieder einen besonders raffinierten Streich ausdenkt oder, was aber nie vorkommt, er insgesammt Nachdenkt.

"Was denkst du dir jetzt schon wieder aus?"

"Nichts!" sagt James völlig perplex

"Und woher kommt dann dein plötzlicher Gemütswechsel?"

"Ich bin nicht mehr in der nähe meiner Mutter und muss mir eine ihrer großen Reden anhören."

"Und die Denkfalte?"

"Welche?"

"Die, die du normal nur bekommst, wenn du dir einen neuen Streich ausdenkst."

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so eine habe."

"Hast du aber, direkt über dem Nasenbein, zwischen deinen Brauen."

"Nur weil ich kein Musterschüler bin."

"Gewiss nicht."

"Was soll das jetzt schon wieder heißen?"

"Das man deine Besuche bei Mc Gonagal, Dumbledor und den andern Lehrern schon nicht mehr zählen kann."

"Und wie viele Gespräch hattest du schon mit ihr?"

"Drei."

"Weswegen?"

"Eins weil ich dich verhext habe und das zweite wegen meiner Wahl der Fächer im dritten und sechsten Jahr."

"Mit mir hat sie nicht darüber gesprochen."

"Hast du mehr als genannt viele Felder angekreuzt?"

"Wie kämme ich denn dazu?"

"Ich weil es mir Spaß macht."

Was? Dir macht Lernen auch noch Spaß?"

"Mit der Zeit schon."

Mittlerweile hatte James Lily schon über das ganze Gelände und sich dann zusammen unbewusstehrweiße in James Zimmer gesetzt und weiter geredet.

"Was soll das jetzt bitte schon wieder heißen?"

"Ich meine, was kann ich den außer lernen noch machen? Nichts!"

"Du könntest zum Beispiel mal mit mir ausgehen."

"Damit du dann auch das letzte Mädchen auf deiner Seite hast, nur um behaupten zu können jedem Mädchen mal den Kopf verdreht zu haben."

"Nein, sondern ,weil ich schon seit der dritten Klasse in dich verliebt bin."

"Wers Glaubt wird selig."

"Wie willst du das eigentlich wissen."

"Also 1. Geht es ja schließlich um mich und 2. Warum solltest du als Schulschwarm in mich verliebt sein ich meine ich bin hässlich, dumm, unbeliebt und einfach grauenvoll."

"Schon mal über etwas selbstvertrauten nachgedacht?"

"Wie kommst du jetzt dar drauf?"

"Weil du weder hässlich, noch dumm und auch nicht grauenvoll bist."

"Aber unbeliebt."

"Dich kennt keiner, dass ist es doch. Ich meine außer den Büchern der Bibliothek hat doch nie einer wirklich mit dir geredet."

"Ja, weil ich zu schlimm bin!"

Mit diesen Worten rannte sie blindlings hinaus, über den Rasen, durch einen kleinen Wald in Richtung eines versteckten See, schon außerhalb der Grundstückes der Potters.

Sirius, der die Ganze Situation mitbekommen hatte brüllte nun James vorwurfsvoll an:

"Ich dachte du liebst sie, aber nein du, du bringst sie zum verzweifeln und lässt sie dann auch noch einfach wegrennen. Kein Wunder, dass sie dich nicht leiden kann, kein Gespräch mit dir anfängt und sich lieber von ihr fernhält."

Sirius packte James am Handgelenk und zog ihn einfach mit sich. Zum Glück hatte Rosemary nichts davon mitbekommen, da sie grade ziemlich beschäftigt war.

Erst als sie rauskommen befreite sich James von Sirius Blick und rannte nun los um Lily zu finden.

Lily entdeckte den See, achtete ein paar Sekunden nicht mehr auf den Weg und blieb mitten im Lauf an einer Baumwurzel hängen. Schweratmend stürzte sie zu Boden und schlug sich ihr Knie auf. Mit dem Kopf schlug sie auf einem Stein auf und wurde sofort Ohnmächtig. Sie merkte weder, dass ihr Knie aufgeschlagen war noch dass sie sich die Bänder im Fuß überdehnt hatte.

So dass war es erst mal wieder von mir. Ich gebe mir Mühe mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel zu beeilen. Ich hoffe es ist nicht viel zu kurz. Ich lade das Kapitel zusammen mit dem Prolog hoch, da der Prolog oder das aller erste Kapitel, wie man es nennen will zu kurz ist.  
Bitte schreibt ein paar Kommis und ich beeile mich mit dem nächsten Kapitel, kann aber bei fünf Hauptfächern und super vielen Arbeiten nichts versprechen.

Also, bis dann eure Selena


	3. Chapter 3: Gefunden

**Seite 1** - 1

Gefunden!

2.Kapitel: Gefunden!

James hatte mit Sirius eine halbe Stund alla Winkel des Hauses und des Gartens durchsucht. Sirius hatte nun Wirklich keine Lust mehr und James beschloss einen alten und komplizierten Suchzauber anzuwenden, um Lily endlich zu finden.

Es ist ja nicht so, als ob Sirius das alles nicht interessieren würde, nur wollte er, dass Lily und James endlich ein Paar werden. Das heißt halteben auch, dass er nicht zu viel dazwischen gehen sollte. Aber er würde eh James hinterher laufen und sie beobachten, wie sich versteht aus sicherer Entfernung und mit James Tarnumhang.

James führte den Zauber aus und er gelang nach dem vierten Mal auch endlich. Er folgte der nur für ihn sichtbarer roten Linie durch den Wald. Er sah die Linie am See enden, jedoch nicht Lily, die nämlich lag in einer kleinen Mulde im Boden und war von dort aus noch nicht sichtbar.

James ging weiter vor und stolperte fast über Lily, konnte sich dann aber noch abfangen. Dort vor ihm lag Lily mit dem Kopf zum Boden auf dem Bauch.

"Lily, lily! Lily was ist mit dir?" schrie er sie panisch an.

Lily jedoch war immer noch Ohnmächtig und bekam nicht mit

James drehte sie vorsichtig um und sah zu seinem entsetzen ihre Wunde am Kopf und das aufgeschrapste Knie. Vorsichtig nimmt er sie hoch und setzt sich mit ihr zum See. Er bettet ihren Kopf in seinem Schoß und versucht sie vorsichtig zu wecken, nachdem er die sachte Blutung an ihrer Stirn gestillt hat und einen Verband angebracht hat.

Wenn ich nicht Zaubern könnte hätte ich nie einen Verband fest bekommen

Längere Zeit saß er einfach so da mit der immer noch Ohnmächtigen Lily am Schoß, bis sie anfing sich zu rühren. Sofort schreckte James hoch.

Lily öffnete ihre Augen und setzte sich schnell auf, worauf hin ihr ziemlich schwindelig wurde und sie sich wieder nach hinten fallen ließ.

Doch statt ihren Kopf auf dem Boden aufkommen landete ihr Kopf auf etwas erst mal undefinierbarem, was war das? Ihr Blick bekann, jetzt da sie lag, immer noch auf dem undefinierbaren Gegenstand.

Sie brauchte eine knappe Minute, bis sie endlich ein relativ klares Bild in ihrem Gehirn projektiert bekam. Und was sie dann mit ihren wunderschönen grünen Augen sah, gefiehl ihr gar nicht. Direkt über ihr sah sie das erleichterte Gesicht James. Nun wusste sie auch worauf ihr Kopf gebettet lag, auf James Schoß. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie der Blitz, sofort hob sie ihren Oberkörper in die Höhe, dieses Mal jedoch langsamer, sodass ihr nicht wieder Schwindelig wurde.

"Schön, das du wieder wach bist, mein Engel!"

"Also erstens, bin ich nicht dein Engel und zweites warum wieder wach?"

"Du musst mindestens eine Dreiviertelstunde Ohnmächtig auf meinem Schoss geruht haben."

"Wie bitte? Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

"Dich retten?"

"Ich muss aber nicht gerettet werden."

"Und warum warst du dann Ohnmächtig?"

"Mach doch was du willst, aber halt mich daraus."

"Wo willst du hin ?"

Lily war grade im Begriff aufzustehen Sofort sprang James auf und half ihr.

"Es ist sehr unvernümpftig von dir .Schon aufzustehen."

"Ich denke ich weiß ganz gut was ich tun und lassen sollte."

"Anscheinend ja nicht."

"Aber du, das muss ich mir grade von dir anhören."

Lily drehte sich um und wollte davon stampfen, jedoch machte ihr ihr Fuß einen Strich durch die Rechnung, sodass sie wieder auf den Boden zurück fiel.

"Zeig mal deinen Fuß"

Vorsichtig streckte sie ihren linken Knöchel James entgegen und auch wenn sie es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, so war sie doch froh, dass James da war und sich um sie sorgte und ihr half.  
Umsichtig befühlte James Lilys Knöchel

"Eindeutige Bänderdehnung. In meinem Zimmer steht ein Buch mit einem Heilzauber drinnen."

Sofort stand Lily auf und wollte losgehen, als sie beim ersten Schritt ein starker Schmerz, von ihrem linken Knöchel ausgehend, durchfuhr. Hätte James sie nicht im letzten Augenblick gestützt, währe sie wohl wirklich wieder gestürzt. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an.

"Danke, James"

"Kein Problem, ist doch selbstverständlich"

"Nein ist es nicht"

"Doch ist es!"

Wieder kamen Lily die Tränen

"Was ist den?"

"Es war noch nie jemand so freundlich zu mir."

Mit James Hilfe liefen sie zurück, schlichen ins Haus und heilten Lilys Fuß, genau wie die Wunde am Kopf und das aufgeschrapste Knie.

So, ich weiß das Kapitel ist kurz aber wenn ihr fleißig Kommis gebt, kommt das nächste auch.

Einen Dank möchte ich noch meinen Kommischreibern gegenüber aussprechen knuddel

Ich kann euch leider noch nicht sagen, wann ich das 3.Kapitel fertig habe. Aber um so mehr Kommis ihr mir dalasst, umso schneller geht's!

Bis Dann eure Selena


End file.
